1in1600fandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
All sorts of different people populate Ubithia. Along their journey, the party have met many characters, as varied in race and personality as can be. This list will include character both met and referenced during the campaign. I'll attempt to list here every NPC the party has come across. I'll add each new one as they come up, but as their is a rather large backlog, I might forget some of the older ones. If you notice one is missing, let me know. In addition, for ease of writing, I'll be trying to list them chronologically instead of alphabetically. Once I have a more complete list, I'll sort them alphabetically. They will be listed as Major NPCs, Minor NPCs, and Enemies. As time goes on, some minor NPCs may come to the forefront, while Major NPCs may fade into obscurity. Enemies may become allies, and vice versa. As such, whenever I change an NPCs ranking, I'll mark the edit accordingly. Major NPCs Hooded Man, Mysterious Informant Kurtwurt, The Merchant Angela, Paladin of Lathander Bartimus, Scholar of Salamander Mount Belial, Friendly Dragon Jeremiah, Druid Prince Henk Grunarr, Desert Warrior Gundren Thunder, Amicable Artificer Araithe, Prince of the Moonshaes Bernard, Brave Familiar Alexandra, Strict Leader Charles Templeton, Renowned Explorer Lady Liadon, Wise Cleric Immarel, Captain of the Stonecrown Guard Kael, Jaded Occultist Omalara, First Reader of Candlekeep Old Man McGee, Expert Fisherman Theodoric, Undead Knight Leeroy, Avenging Artificer Artair, Thieving Korvedd Professor Collins, Timetraveller Shen-zu, Elder Monk Lo-Kag, Goliath Monk Minor NPCs Graham, Previous Student at Salamander Mount Akra, Guardian of Salamander Mount Kallista, Battlemaster of the BS Sue, Young Shopkeeper Grogy, Ogre Smith Harry, Loud Wizard Edward, Quiet Wizard The Kobra, Posion Assassin Derid, King of the Moonshaes Errol, Surviving Sage Ordalf, Queen of Gwyneth Wooster, Ethereal Butler Finch, Petty Offender Hope, Apsiring Scholar of Salamander Mount Helga Ironfist, Stonecrown Construction Leader Sam Buckley, Stonecrown Farming Leader Conjurer Gnackle, Stonecrown Magic Leader Godfrey Englehart, Stonecrown Business Leader Ander, Silent Scholar of Salamander Mount Mandorle, Keeper of Tomes in Candlekeep Jack, the Bartender William Cody, Wild West Gunman Numrin'ith Nailo, Drow Warlock Norkruuth Bencumbrysnax, Dragonborn Fighter Seele, Priest of Nai-ru Krusk, Snowbluff Druid Matthew, Hapless Mercenary Lith, Monster Hunter Percival, Once-haunted child Boater, Rogue Modron Grizzled Paul, Bartender of the Bloody Lamb Olivia and Poppy Copperkettle, Proprietors of the Keelhaul Captain Baker, Captain of the "Mercy" Cinzia Crawford, Velarian Transmuter Sigurd Dragonblood, Prince of Vortigen Fanira Dragonblood, Empress of Vortigen Lucia, Vortigen Bodyguard Buddy, Alchemical Ooze Jhimas, Triton Monk The Heads of the Traditions, High-ranking monks of the Tranquil Soul Sanctuary Enemies Liam, The Dragonblood-corrupted Shadow Dragon, Lord of the Iron Keep Night Hag, Dark Soothsayer Lord Dartmund, Corrupt Businessman Rolen, Crazed Sorcerer The Brain, Illithid Crimelord The Dread Knight, Dark-flame Destroyer Webweaver, Secret Mastermind Abominable Yeti, Arctic Monster The Void Mass, Outer Planar Horror Carrion, Tomb-Robber The Aboleth, Otherworldly Invader The Green Hag Coven, Twisted Witches The Elder, Leader of Tessali Rutugash, Desert Tyrant Duke Lysan, Demonic Cult Leader Kaxelimos, the Obsidian Warrior The Devil Shark, Terror of the Deep Southern Longbowman, Sniping Assassin Planar Champions Air Champion Onyx, Earth Champion Feywild Champion Fire Champion Shadowfell Champion Water Champion